An Eris returns Home
by FrayaLafy-uchiha
Summary: Harry turns to Hogwarts on his 5th year after the events of the labyrinth in the tournament, only to find out that the war and his life might just get alot less complicated and more importantly he finally mates the love of his life...Daco


An Eris returns home

By lover of death 12.

A Multiverse crossover betwixt, A lot of fandoms.

Disclaimer. I own non of The characters or references mentioned in this story.

If you have ever had to ride all the way, from your family Palace in a hidden dimensional pocket, to a new planet in the middle of winter with your hole family, then let me tell you it's not fun. To a lot of you that you sound like a 'nah shit don't you think' moment but try doing it on the Grand scale of about a hundred or so people. As well a hole interdimensional pocket Palace. Yes you heard me right we took the palace with us. Because and trust me it was just easier to use the magik to just simply move that damn thing then to sell it then to by and build a new one. So here we are all of the Grand total of about 100. Can't give you a straight answer because Frankly I refuse to count all of us because trying to figure out the how of 32 bothers and one single set of parents doesn't sound like a good way to spend a day.

No with that rant over I can tell you just who I am, my name is Frayata Uchiha-lafy and I'm the only daughter born to the mated and maired couple of Morgana lafy and Spartacus Uchiha. And I'm going to be your friend and author as I write my life on paper. In a Royal Journal.

So it starts

It's been two lifetimes since I've heard the whiles of the steam powered engine of the train brakes coming to a muted screech of a stop at the platform for Hogwarts. I sigh to quietly out loud to myself. I'd think you'd be happy they are making us attend this academy of magik. My identical triplet brother Sasuke asked. It's not the school that's bothers me it's what we are going to get involved with that unnerves me, they know pulling them into our war only increases the chances of the kishines quding there ranks again. Fraya you have your hole family and all of the ruling families and powers behind you this time, for we have politics behind us this time. Ren don't be an Ares. Blackstar said as he retrieves his siblings Cary on with one hand. Come on we must make heist and head for our rides to the castle. Blackstar for the last bloody time quite talking so formal or you will attract more unneed attention then what is welcome to us, any purebred brat In this school will already be able to tell that we are here. And I. Not in the nicest of moods right now. Damn sis caught as case of the bitchy I see not worry ceil has it to something about being Cold, hungry and having to piss, there youngest bother said with a crooked half smile. As he walked up with a sleepy redhead named lavi and his equally as tired identical twin brother Hatter. As wel as raging wolves twins jazzirc and jester. And Sebastian and ceil. They all punch Nico in the arm as they walk by and join her and the other three boys in the wagon with jazzirc sitting right next to her. Boy I've done all ready told you if you dont calm your shit I'm going to knock the shit out of you. Jazz shut up and Nico cool it, I'm in no mood for your games and your making a sense.

Come on Harry he don't want to miss the next wagon, Hearmony said gently pulling on Harry hood of his robs to get his attention. Or worse mate share one with Malloy, Ron mattered to Harry. Yeah guys I'm coming he said as he climbed into the wagon with them. Hey guys do you know who the new kids are? Oh them, Hermione said as if it was common knowledge. They are what is called ancient blood,t Draco Malfoy said he shyly climbed into the wagon. And the only reason I'm in this wagon is to explain about them. Oh that's rich your going to share information on something Ron sneered at Draco. Look ginger fuck Draco said with rage ever present in his voice. Like I told you guys I've been disowned by my father so he could not force me to join him, witch us the only reason I was a cunt to you lot. Draco, Ron that is have enough Harry said. Now continue Draco who are they and do you know if they have ties to him. No they don't in fact if they found him now they would kill him with no hesitation. And very easily to might I add. Like I said they are ancient blood. Meaning thier blood predates the school it's self. And if they are here I'm assuming that you might get alot more rp in your cause witch I have yet to make a decision on joining yet or not but I showed up so that counts for something right. Nothing like being a disgrace to your mother, father I could give to shits about but my mum that cuts deep, and yes Ron before you open your mouth my mum is not a willing deatheater she was forced into because she married my father. Not very fair but he thought it better then her dead by you know who's hand. There are select few Children of the Uchiha-lafy clan that are probably here for a multitude of reasons one being to help protect School. From evil and are staged military group here to protect us. Before you go making a fool out of yourself Ron the girl, her name is Fraya she my Cusion, they all are. On my mother's side my father doesn't know and he never will know. Okay and so what's going to stop me from trying to court her. Ron the guy that sat down damn near on her, he is mate eternal soul mate. And by law if you try to make a pass at her they both can and probably will kill you horribly. Hermione said fixing Draco's tie for him with a small smile. Look you know me and Harry have forgiven you and even extended friendship. I'm sorry for Ron's bitchface showing he's, Never liked change. Hermione said as they pull up to the school and the group parts to go to there house tables witch comes to no surprise that the new kids are privately sorted befor the beginning of the year and are the slithering table all. But what stood out the most was the only girl, fraya Hermione remembered, wore a rather interesting and strangely Gothic short crown on a full head of nature black and white with dyed dusky purple streaks pulled back in the most eabrent set of braids she'd ever seen. So guys I'm thinking they are royalty. Based on how she looks and how she seems to be well mannered with all those bothers she has . Hermione said as she started to eat. And it seemed the new kids where the talk of the school, as all the half bloods and mugale born try to get the to tell them you they are and why they where not publicly sorted. But no one got anywhere with them they all seem existed and just want to eat and go to change and sleep witch they eventually did all at once Draco included with a oddly enough an honest happy smile on His face like the day Harry forgave him with and hug and a rag for the blood and tears.

As Harry began walking through the holes underneath his invisibility cloak he began thinking that it's odd the Draco Malfoy's family to them. I would love to know more about them he thought to himself but I can't do that without getting close to them. He and Hermonie had not problems being friends with Draco and them it was just I don't think it would go over well with Ron. well he can get over himself if he has a problem with it then thats to damm bad herminome has always known that I've had a crush on blonde hair steel gray eyes how has grown to a beautiful man. Harry snaps out of his thoughts. Like now is the time to get all Love Struck he needs answers and he's going to get them. Harry thought to himself as he truned the corner and saw percy whesily making his rounds in the hull leading to the slytherin dungeons, he was just trying not to get cought makeing his way to the dungeon. si he stoped and waiting on not only the prefix but as well as Norris and d filter on watch Duty. he stayed quite and still so he was sentced or heard last thing he needed was detention for breaking curfew. Not like that it's something that's undenounced to him he's done it quite a bit. but still I don't need to be getting in trouble this early and it looks bad. Seeing as this is professional Professor McGonagall as headmistress this year and for here on out last thing she needs is to be starting off a new year with Harry as the pronounce trouble student as he always is , always going to look for trouble, putting off his house needs. One would think trying not to get caught by the prefixes is hard no trying to get past fucker who the Weasleys Jenny, was hard Ron and Percy weaselly now that's difficult. He shuddered as he thought of Jenny's clingy determination of her in the near future marring him. Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like Jenny I'm just gay Hermione understands that the Weasleys won't. His thoughts come to an abrupt halt when he knows that Percy Weasleys is walking through the dungeons. Who's speaking with another Weasley I'm assuming it's Bill over a cell phone which we're not supposed to have out during school hours that includes lights out during the weekdays.

All I'm saying is that there's a new family in there in Slytherin have a feeling they might be tied into the whole war against evil Wizards and dark creatures. He hears Percy say to the person of the phone. If he stained his hearing, an new gift he acquired from his magikal inheritance. Look boy you need to leave them alone they are not dark. But there are not friends to the Minister either. They are There because the highest levels all agree down there board that there skills are needed. So what am I to do this this I can keep hexing my own family anymore now that he's gotten his inheritance. He wasn't around this summer he spent it getting the disowned Malfoy Pratt. getting him acustom to mortal living and it was Draco that spent the six weeks going through the process of his first heat and power increasing exponentially. And not genie like was pland. Harry pushed himself up against the icy wall as Percy walks by and hangs up the phone. And gets sucked back in to the day.

Flash back start

It was June 6 the first week of summer holiday. And it was so incredibly hot in the apartment he thought the ac was broken so he went to go check it and found out that he could not for the life of him get his extremely hot and painfully hard dick to subsided for the first time in his hole stent as a teenager. So he just decided to put on only a parent of baggy sweats that he got from Walmart for this reason. Damn I going to kick his ass if he put some fucked up cacophony in my wine last night. Damn it Draco some how I know this is your fault. He pants as he holds the wall in the rather species apartment hallway. When he gets hit with another way of heat this one much stronger then the one that woken him up at 5 in the morning. He noticed as his head loudly bumped against the surprisingly closed door of Draco's room. I'm so going to kill you if this is some sick twisted way for you to test your new breading serum. He said out loud. He did realize how loud he was breathing and whimpering against the cool wood of his door until it slowly opened and a rather surprisingly cold hand touched Harry's bear shoulder witch sent flaming ice shareds up his spine in a strangely comforting way. He did not even have to ask how it was he could smell that it was the ravishing blonde haired, captivated gray eyed boy, what is wrong I feel so hot Draco what did you do. Harry I didn't do this, but I know what is wrong Draco said as he picked Harry up off the floor and carried him to his silken covered bed. And didn't even bother to say anything when Harry buried his sweaty face in the crock of his neck and shock as he inhaled Draco's sent. He felt the shacking EAS in Harry as he did. Harry why did you never tell anyone that you're a preda, Draco said as he landed harry down softly in his bed. This could have happened at school and it could've cause a lot of problems. Draco I honestly didn't know and no one ever told me. About my bloodlines all that well. Harry said alittle more cognitive. Well that's because everyone probably thought you would be dead before this happened and never told anyone else that might need to know. Draco said as he sat by Harry and ran his fingers through his black unruly hair. From the looks of your state this is your first mating cycle. And before you ask your body only dose this, this bad when you're in the presents of your mate and unless ginger bitch is crashing in our front room undenounced to us again then I'd say your wolf chose me. Harry weekly laughed no Ginny is not in our house I would have known if she entered and your right my wolf not a fan of her like that. He said as he curled his head into Draco's lap and rubbed his hands across the silk of Draco's sleepwear pants and said I'd you have chosen you regardless. Harry committed.

Flashback ends

Harry shock his head so he could clear it from the smuty thoughts. As he set his senses to see if the cost was clear so make his way to the Slytherin common room door as he whated for the Slytherin prefect to return from his rounds. And Harry did have at wait no more than five minutes. Because Blaze Zamboni the house prefect was back from his rounds and as he opened the door Harry took hed to remember the password for this term plogys figured it would be something potions related Harry walks to Draco's bedroom noticing that he had one all to him he this year like himself and he entered the room and not so nicely woke up Draco.

What the bloodly hell Harry, can't just come cuddle you have to rip blankets of people. Sorry not sorry it's something I learned from my uncle Vernon. But you own me answer. And not that sugar coated crap you fead Herminome and Ron

okay so alot of this shit is going to be above your patience level right now so im going to give the story synopsis. I'm lucuices's son or my mothers kid for that matter she is my and she was baren she could not have kids so my real father is one of, my older bothers fraya said so she materialize out of the sliverly shadow in the far coner of the room. Harry droped his clack and jumped back on to the bed with draco. damn woman draco said alittle startled as he grabed harry befor he fall to the floor. you could worn a motherfucker befor you go pulling and alucard.

Hahaha im sorry but that shit was great. i could not help but to scary your little wolf. he thinks he can just sneack past a dragon invisibility cloak or not i would have smelt him. okay damn fraya that was just mean. draco said a tad bit enraged. chill at lest it was me and not one of your uncles dragcounis she used his full name is influnice her power in the room. and harry as for who we are and why we are here is because we have the power you need and the politcal power to also make it happen and we are of one of 20 ancient blood families that are the final say on anything that happens in any non mortal realms and you harry just won the matting jackpot but chosing to mate into my family. she said with a smile. what thare are 20 ancient familys and you guys are like difrent versions of the good mob and say what is and isnt going to happen in life. we politcaly yes we dont and wont contorl yoyr day to day life we are gardiens not dictators. and no befor you ask its realy 19 houses of ehat could. e called parlment and one actuel rulling family with is me. im the eris to the 9 realms. she said with a sad smile. me and my unit was asked her by your headmistters when she first inhearted this shool from and i mean no disrespect here but i call him old man .

okay herminoe was right on the money was she said you were royalty. harry said softly in hopes not to piss her off. yep and quit actting like im going to kill hedgwing because im not im actule very nice. she said to him with a soft smile. but only to those you see fit to be nice to. draco added. least not forget the list. he said with a smile. well ita easy to make that list. but at the same time i dont go looking for people to befriend we are very much lonner

Draco and Harry looked at the door like it was so kind of forgin objecte as Fraya walked through it, supriseingly like she was normal and not some all powerfull young goddes. So I take it your not use to her useing doors Harry joked. If it was anny other woman in the world id look at you like your hair truned green out of nowhere but since its my "cusion" he said you joke is more of an question then how you in tended it. So she just pops in places at random on a normal baises? yes and they all do it for futuer knowlge. thanks for the heads up. So I guess, I should get in the practice of alwaya being in a non embaerising satuations huh? Harry im not going to lie to you when I say thats an impossabilty. They will do anything to embares you just because they or addholes like that. I think it would be best to say its like living with the weaselly twins on crack. well okay then Harry said as he fell backwords on to draco's bed. I calm here for answers, and I got them. now my brain wants to malfuction. draco lays down next to harry and wraps his arms around him and runs his fingers through harry hair. its got a mind of its own but its so soft draco says. mmhm if you keep thay up ill fall asleep her and we bouth know that would be very bad. harry yawnd out. sounds to me like your to tired to try and stalk back to your bed alone. but if yoy feel you must go I can have nico shadow travle you back to your dorm. Draco said as he stared to nod off.

Or he can just stay and abide by the mates rules professer snapes voice softly rang out in the room. Harry and Draco fly apart and look up and are about to explain. be seclint boys your in no truble at all. and im asuming no ones told you way you both have privet sleeping corters? Both boys noded there heads its because your a mated par. and as such are aloud to chose witch house you want sleep in. But bo note that you only have one gread period to figuer out your perment aragemets. and the only reason I chose to leave mine and enter yours at 3:57 am was to tell you to be slient in your activtys. we do like to sleep peacfully.


End file.
